


Team Canada Game Night

by scaredykitty



Category: MindCrack, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Gen, mindcrack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaredykitty/pseuds/scaredykitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short fluffy thing about Team Canada playing board games and watching movies together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Canada Game Night

“You do realize if people saw us playing Sorry! they'd make fun of us for being so Canadian.” Pause said, mumbling slightly as Beef set up the board game while Etho brought in the chips and drinks.

“Well, they're just jealous that we're so awesome then.” Etho said, eating several of the chips from the bowl before putting them on the table. “Why, do you want to stop being Canadian, Pause?” Etho said, eyes glinting softly. Pause frowned at Etho as he threw a can of soda at Pause, who caught it, cracking it open.

Pause shook his head at Etho as he sat down at the table. “We could play a different game though. This is one of the more boring games ever.” Etho shrugged as he opened his own can of soda, pulling his mask down as he started drinking it.

“What do you suggest? I don't see any board games you've brought.” Etho said, smirking. 

Beef sighed, catching their attention. “Knock it off you two. Can we just play the game? If you want to play a different game, bring a different one next time, Pause. Etho, stop being all” “Stop being right all the time?” Etho said, cutting in as he started to snicker. Pause rolled his eyes, but grabbed a packet of pawns, setting them up on the board.

Etho and Pause continued to bicker slightly while they played the game, allowing Beef to win while they were distracted. 

“Awwww man.” Etho said, sighing. Beef shook his head at them, grinning. “If you two hadn't been at each others throats...” Beef said, chuckling softly. Pause grumbled about Etho cheating before standing up from the table.

“Let's watch a movie now! I want to watch a movie and eat popcorn.” Etho started to respond to Pause's accusations of cheating before shutting up when Beef frowned at him. “Fineeee.” Etho said as he and Beef made their way to the living room.

Etho and Pause started to argue about what movie they'd be watching when Beef grabbed the remote, putting in a movie he liked before hiding the remote. “Problem solved.” Etho and Pause frowned at him, before starting to whine about how they wanted to watch something else. “Sit down and watch the movie before I start putting you both over my knee.” Pause and Etho both rolled their eyes, but they sat down. 

The three of them watched the movie quietly before Pause and Etho started to poke and prod each other. Beef sighed, leaning his head against the couch. He just wanted to sleep and not deal with Etho and Pause tonight. As he started to doze off, he heard Pause whispering to Etho.

“Shhh, he's asleep. Find the remote Etho, fine it!” Pause said as he started to root around the couch. Beef sighed before throwing them the remote and falling asleep on the couch. As he fell asleep, he could feel Etho wrapping him in a blanket while Pause shoved a pillow under his head.


End file.
